kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Asakura
is a Rider in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around and served as one of the main villains in the series. By default, Kamen Rider Ouja is a melee-based Rider. The fighting style of his alter ego, helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, although more than anything else, he used his Sword Vent card to summon a spiral sword. Once Ouja defeated Kamen Riders Gai and Raia, he had access to both their contract monsters and their Advent cards, turning the already homicidal Ouja into an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with. Takeshi Asakura Fictional character biography Series At age 13, , murdered his entire family in a fire, though his younger brother survived. Since, Asakura developed a reputation as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, prior to becoming a Rider, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Tezuka's friend Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Because he was in prison and could not feed his destructive nature, Takeshi gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker, using his newfound powers as Ouja in its many forms to break out of jail, avoid the law, and get his revenge on Kitaoka. Ouja fought only to fight and was the first Rider to actually kill other Riders, killing Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Raia and taking their Contract Monster afterwards. Ouja also destroyed Kamen Rider Imperer's deck, causing him to die in the Mirror World. While the other Riders had a desire that would be granted if they won the Rider War, Asakura was simply having fun, and said that if he won, he would wish for the Rider War to start over so he could keep enjoying himself. Ren helped Asakura fake his death once so he can fight in the Rider War without police interference. But when he was publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. In one such case, he uses Metalgelas while in a police van to dispose of his police captors before escaping into the Mirror World. After a fight with Kamen Rider Survive Ryuki and Kamen Rider Tiger, he had been seriously injured and handed back to the authorities once again by Shinji. Soon he escaped again, with aid of his lawyer at that time whom he had knocked out and switched clothes with the lawyer to escape. In the process of learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, Asakura attempted to lure him by staging a hostage situation to get Kitaoka. Asakura had Venosnaker kidnap Goro Yura so Ouja can pressure Zolda into bringing Knight, Ryuki and Raia to a specific meeting place. However, Goro escapes by picking the lock of the handcuffs. Though he lost to Zolda, Ouja survived and senselessly killed Kamen Rider Gai in the process. Upon learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, he formed a personal grudge against him that manifested in many attempts to harm Kitaoka. The two would fight many times throughout the series. Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) also held a personal grudge against Asakura for ending the piano career of his friend, Yuichi Saito. During the series, he came under fire from his three monsters when they were hungry for life energy. They came close to devouring Asakura if not for his strong determination. After hunting down three Mirror Monsters, Ouja was able to feed his contract monsters. Kamen Rider Knight and Zolda tried to prevent his monsters from feeding so that they would turn on him and remove Asakura from the Rider War. but Kamen Rider Ryuki intervened and allowed the monsters to feed because Asakura had actually saved a small girl from the three monsters they hunted. At the end of the series he finally has his showdown with Zolda. Ouja, using his "Doomsday" Final Vent, destroys Magnugiga before fatally injuring Zolda. Though happy with his victory, Ouja finds out seconds later that "Zolda" was actually Goro, as Kitaoka gave him his vent deck prior to succumbing to his cancer during the fight. Just as he returned to the real world in utter disarray of being denied the right to kill the man he hated the most, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities in the warehouse he was in with snipers covering them. Defiant to the end, Asakura grabs a metal rod and runs at the cops screaming as they gun him down, brought to justice at last. But because Kanzaki restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Asakura was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and keeping a low profile, but still having a rude personality, as he was kicking Shinji's bike because it was in the way. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders Special, Asakura was already a Rider and in jail until Venosnaker busted its master out. He later kills Kamen Rider Scissors. He reappears at the end where he activates Final Vent together with the others in one ending. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the movie, Episode Final, Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ouja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ouja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ouja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Asakura later appears in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with Dai-Shocker along with Kickhopper (Yaguruma). He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ouja was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Fighting Style Ouja is a melee based Rider like majority of the Kamen Riders. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles. His Sword Vent is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver. This allows him access to Gai's Strike Vent and Raia's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Contract Monster Venosnaker participates in his battles, and is often seen as Dragreder's evil equivalent in the series (this has been replaced by Dragblacker). However, Ouja is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), and he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Genocider, using the united Contract Monster as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Contract Monster is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Forms is Ouja's default form when his Mirror Monsters are destroyed. It's much weaker than any other form and any of the other Riders, though it's enough to keep him from disintegrating in the Mirror World. First shown in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. Ouja's Blank Form is the only form among the 13 Kamen Riders seen in the show, movie, and special, not to appear in the Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. - Ouja= *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 12.5t (AP:250) *'Kicking Power': 20t (AP:400) This is Ouja's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Venosnaker. A melee-based Rider, Ouja's fighting style helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, using the scepter to conjure his spiral-bladed Veno Saber. His Final Vent is , running at an opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind before raising its head up as is master jumps back towards it and the Miror Monster launches him so he can deliever a rapid bicycle kick at the target. Once defeating Gai and Raia, he had access to both their contract monsters and their Advent cards, becoming an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with the Unite Vent to create Genocider so the Final Vent Doomsday is used, with Ouja corkscrew kicking his opponent into a vortex that materialized on Genocider's torso. - Survive= *'Height': 198cm *'Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 17.5t (AP:350) *'Kicking Power': 27.5t (AP:550) *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m is Ouja's ultimate form which only appeared in the first Ryuki's S.I.C. Hero Saga story in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine, . This form is acquired when Ouja stole the Survive Shippu card from Kamen Rider Knight, becoming more powerful than his other forms. From the magazine, his contract monster Venosnaker, is also able to change into a more powerful version, , and combine it with other stolen contract monsters to form . }} Contract Monsters Advent Cards Kamen Rider Ouja had the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This was because he obtained two extra decks of cards by contracting with two of the Mirror world monsters that were previously contracted with Riders he defeated. Venosnaker-Based File:Strike_Advent.jpg|*'Advent''' (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. File:Strike_Sword_Vent.jpg|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. File:Steal_Vent.jpg|*'Steal Vent': Steals a target Rider's weapon. File:Strike_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Ouja at the opponent where Ouja performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Metalgelas-Based File:Thrust_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Ouja rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based File:Sting_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. File:Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|*'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. File:Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Ouja rides on Evildiver's back and rams the enemy. Genocider-Based File:GENOSIDER.jpg|*'Advent': Summons Genocider. File:Unite Vent.jpg|*'Unite Vent': Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. File:Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Ouja corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Genocider's torso. Name *The name literally translates as "King Snake", but it is used as a word for boa constrictor. Ouja's name is variably written as "Oja", "Ohja", and "Ohjya" in media released by TV Asahi, Toei Company, and Bandai. *Asakura translates to 'Morning Storehouse.' It is the name of a former village, a city, and a district in Japan, as well as that of a daimyō clan. *He shares his first name with Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, the first Kamen Rider. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Ouja': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Ouja. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Ouja. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, Ouja is quickly possessed by Ryutaros. This card is also included with the DX Diendriver toy and also used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride and Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Asakura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ouja, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *A homage to Ouja appears in Kamen Rider Den-O in the form of the Cobra Imagin, who not only shares Ouja's cobra motif but is also voiced by Ouja's actor, Takashi Hagino. As pointed out in the design book Imagin: Say Your Wish..., the Cobra Imagin is designed to resemble Ohja. *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, used Ouja to describe Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu), referring to him as 'the Ouja' of the series. *The kanabo used by Kamen Rider Ouja in Kamen Rider Decade is similar to the ones used Tohki. *How he obtain his deck in a recent Kamen Rider crossover, remained unknown. See Also Pryce & James Trademore - Takeshi's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. References *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Antiheroes Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Card Riders